


dean's a jerk

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: dean has been being a jerk lately.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** i was dared to do this =)

  
Author's notes: i was dared to do this  


* * *

dean sighed as he sat on a tree branch near the hotel he and sam had been staying at he was trying to avoid his little brother as much as possiple " dean! " a all to familiar voice said.

 

That made dean sigh in frustration he looked down from the branch he was sitting on to see his brother smiling from ear to ear " i found you " sam said happily dean rolled his eyes at his brothers excitement " what do you want? " he asked.

 

" i want you to come down here " sam answered " i need to tell you something " dean shook his head " no go-away " he said in a annoyed " what? " sam asked " i said go-away your starting to annoy me " sam grited his teeth in frustration ' that jerk!! ' he thought before walking up to the tree.

 

And toke a offensive stance, then with all his might sam kicked the tree causeing it to shake and for dean to fall out of it dean landed on the ground with a thud! he groaned before facing sam " what the heck did you do that for!?! " he asked expecting to get yelled by his brother but instead he came face-to-face with teary eyed sam " your such a jerk!!!! " sam yelled before running off.

 

Dean sat on the ground wide-eyed at what just happened ' was he crying? ' he thought to himself ' dang.....i didn't mean to make him cry ' dean sighed before making a important decision he stood and brushed the grass and leaves off his pants then followed the direction sam ran to hopping to make things right between them.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: here ya go....this may suck though  


* * *

dean ran down the dirt path hopping to find his brother " sam! " he yelled as he ran ' this is hopeless ' he thought ' i can't find him and it's almost dark ' that's when he heard it,..it was faint and if he didn't listen hard enough he probably wouldn't hear it.

 

Dean heard the sound of his brother's faint crying dean followed the sound all the way to a clearing where he saw his brother sam sat on the ground with his back to a tree he had was hugging his legs to his chest and he hid he face in his arm's, his shoulder's shook which let him know he was crying.

 

dean would never admit it but his heart ached when he saw his brother in this vulnerable state slowly he walked up to him and crouched down infront of him " sam " he said trying to get his attention sam showed no sign that he heard him " sammy...look at me " dean said " go away " sam through sobs " ok i'll go away....but i want to tell you something first " dean said " i want to tell you that im sorry...not for just what happened back there but for the way i've been treating you for the past few day's".

 

" And if you think i hate you or anything i don't...i....i love you sammy....i love you more than a brother should " that caused sam to stop shaking and to look up at him with wide eyes " is that why you've been avoiding me? " he asked dean nodded " i was afraid that i would gross you out or you would leave " he admitted, dean sighed " anyway " he began " i'll guess i'll leave now " and began to stand up.

 

But sam grabbed his shirt " no " he said " don't leave " dean gave him a look of confusion " sam i just annouced that im in love with you " he said " shouldn't you be creeped or-" but the rest of dean's word's were left unsaid because sam's lips were on his dean stiffened for moment before melting into the kiss.

 

They parted when they both needed air " dean " sam said breathlessly " if you let me tell you what i was going to tell you earlier, you would have known that i love you too " dean eye's wideneded abit before he mentally slapped himself " god " he said with a groan " im such a idiot " sam nodded " you are " he said " but your my idiot ".


End file.
